Living Dolls
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Gadis yang hanya mampu beraktifitas di siang hari karena pada malam hari ia kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah 'boneka'. Apa jadinya ketika takdir harus mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?/RnR for last chap!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Gadis yang hanya mampu beraktifitas di siang hari karena pada malam hari ia kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah 'boneka'

Apa jadinya ketika takdir harus mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Note © Inspired by One Ok Rock (Living Dolls)

.

.

.

Sang Penguasa langit dan bumi menciptkan alam semesta beserta isinya dengan sangat menakjubkan. Benda-benda angkasa melakukan rotasi dan revolusinya secara bersamaan tanpa saling bertabrakan, matahari menyinari bumi di siang hari, dan bulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam, segala jenis flora dan fauna dan beragam ciptaan-Nya yang lain seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa Sang pemilik Hari Akhir memang nyata adanya.

Ada begitu banyak fenomena alam yang belum mampu di jelaskan secara logis oleh ilmu pengetahuan dan kecanggihan teknologi, bahkan ada beberapa hal menakjubkan lainnya yang masih tersembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan manusia, tetap terjaga sebagai rahasia dan misteri yang sengaja tak diungkap.

Setiap malam di Konoha akan selalu menjadi malam yang begitu 'hidup', lampu-lampu jalan seakan menjadi kunang-kunang buatan untuk memperindah pemandangan malam, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, beberapa pejalan kaki, pemuda-pemudi yang meramaikan jalan dengan _street live_ , latihan _skateboard_ , latihan _dance_ dan lain sebagainya. Begitulah potret kehidupan malam di kota ini.

Namun, siapa sangka di sebuah toko pakaian ternama yang terletak di pusat kota, salah satu 'rahasia dan misteri' masih tersembunyi. Menjelang dini hari, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, cahaya lampu mobil dan motor samar-samar menerangi sebuah boneka cantik yang berada di dalam toko. Boneka cantik tersebut berdiri dengan posisi yang anggun terselip di antara beberapa deretan pakaian. Matanya bulat berwarna ungu, rambut indigo panjang yang lembut, setiap garis wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat sempurna, terlihat sangat berbeda dengan boneka-boneka yang lain.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya menghangatkan pagi yang dingin, burung-burung mulai terbang meninggalkan sarang untuk mencari makan, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, embun mulai membasahi dedaunan dan rerumputan, bersamaan dengan di mulainya semua unsur kehidupan, sepasang bola mata ungu mulai berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali... Mata tersebut berkedip berkali-kali, perlahan bibir yang tadinya kaku mulai mengembang menjadi sebentuk senyuman, kaki dan tangan plastik porselen miliknya perlahan-lahan menjelma menjadi kulit putih yang sangat lembut, begitupun seluruh bagian tubunya yang lain.

"Ugghhh..." sang boneka terlihat meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Matahari memang sangat terkenal dengan kata 'memberi kehidupan'. Mungkin salah satu kehidupan yang di maksud adalah "Mengubah sebuah boneka menjadi manusia sungguhan".

Boneka yang berada di dalam lemari kaca telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan siap untuk melakukan aktifitasnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Boneka tersebut menggeser kaki kirinya lalu menunduk membuka ubin kecil tempat ia menyimpan kunci lemari kaca tempatnya berada. Dia adalah satu-satunya boneka yang sengaja di letakkan di lemari kaca berbentuk tabung. Tentu saja, untuk menjaga boneka spesial tersebut tak lecet dan tak sembarang di sentuh oleh setiap pengunjung toko yang datang.

Membuka kunci toko dan berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda keranjang, boneka tersebut sudah benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang gadis sebagaimana gadis lainnya, sekilas tak ada yang terlihat ganjil dengannya, hanya gadis berumur 17 tahun yang penuh dengan cita-cita dan harapan di masa depan. Ia menangkat kepalanya, menatap mentari pagi lalu mengucapkan-

" _Arigatou naa_ " sang _Living doll_ melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" kata pria paruh baya yang terlihat menyambut bahagia gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

" _Ohayo,_ " katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Hari ini kau akan ke sekolah ?" sang Ayah, Hiashi sebenarnya tidak ingin membiarkan boneka yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri pergi kemana-mana.

" _Atarimae darou..!_ , hari ini akan ada pembagian kelas setelah penaikan kelas. Aku harus datang, aku tidak ingin kebagian bangku belakang _"_ sebagai boneka, berbicara sambil cemberut adalah hal luar biasa yang pernah terjadi.

"Kau ingat kan aturannya, Hinata? Jangan pernah pulang sebelum malam" Sang Ayah mengingatkan.

" _Wakatta_ " Boneka yang di namai Hinata mulai memakan roti selai nanas dengan segelas susu putih hangat.

"Tersisa satu tahun untuk tinggal di Konoha, setelah itu kira-kira kau ingin kita pindah kemana?" sang Ayah bertanya.

Semenjak Hiashi menjadi ayah _Living Doll_ Hinata sejak 17 tahun yang lalu, setiap 3 tahun mereka terus berpindah tempat, -bukan- lebih tepatnya berpindah negara. Hinata adalah sebuah boneka yang tak termakan waktu, sampai kapan pun Hinata akan tetap menjadi gadis 17 tahun. Mengapa setiap 3 tahun? Karena 3 tahun adalah satu periode menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa SMA. Hiashi tak ingin Hinata melakukan aktifitas lain selain bersekolah sebagai siswa SMA alasan utamanya adalah Hiashi sangat takut kehilangan Hinata sejak tragedi memilukan menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya 17 tahun lalu, Hiashi sangat takut Hinata di kenali sebagai boneka yang hidup jika melakukan aktifitas lain selain bersekolah.

Berpindah negara setiap 3 tahun membuat Hinata memiliki banyak pengalaman, bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda, memiliki banyak foto di tempat-tempat terkenal di dunia. Namun, Hinata belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'menyukai seseorang'. 2 tahun lalu Hiashi memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang, oleh karena itu Hiashi ingin mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka tahun depan.

"Umm, kemana yah? Aku ingin sangat ingin ke Italia, apalagi disana ada kota di atas air, Venesia. Kota yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan kehidupan mereka. Sama sepertiku, aku ingin terus hidup dan aku ingin menikah. Aku, sangat ingin menikmati angin malam suatu saat nanti" Itulah keinginan terbesar seorang _Living doll_ yang hanya bisa hidup di siang hari _._

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar besar yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih sepertinya masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikit pun. Penghuninya masih betah bersemedi sambil tertidur di dalam selimut. Secara perlahan, sinar matahari mulai menembus celah tirai jendela yang tak tertutup rapi, perlahan selimut tebal mulai tertarik turun, menampakkan sepasang mata onyx yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sangat beda jauh dengan gadis jelmaan boneka yang menyambut pagi dengan senyum, pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke justru sangat membenci pagi.

"Kenapa pagi selalu datang cepat, padahal rasanya baru saja aku memenjamkan mata." Sasuke bergumam kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya.

Setelah melakukan ritual pagi, Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang gontai, terlihat malas, kepalanya bahkan terasa sangat berat terbukti dari bagaimana ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menguap.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Jangan bermalas-malasan. Di pagi hari semua orang harus bersemangat!" Ucap Mikoto menunggu anak bungsunya di depan tangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hn" jawabnya singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Nanti malam temani Ibu ke toko pakaian ya" Mikoto mulai menuangkan susu di gelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak ditemani Ayah saja? Atau Kak Itachi?" Sasuke protes, mengingat nanti malam ia harus latihan band bersama teman-temannya.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, Ayah harus lembur dan Kakakmu ada musyawarah besar organisasi di kampusnya" jelas Mikoto memberikan alasan mengapa harus Sasuke yang menemaninya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena dengan berjalan kaki ia lebih bisa menikmati perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Ah, masih terlalu pagi" Sasuke menatap jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menatap kiri dan kanan, jalanan sepertinya masih lengang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada loper koran dengan lemparan andalan, anak-anak TK bertopi kuning bak pekerja proyek dan mungkin beberapa mahasiswa yang harus ke kampus konsultasi revisi skripsi –eh?. Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku besi di pinggir jalan, membuka jas sekolah untuk menutupi wajahnya, lalu meletakkan tasnya sebagai alas kepala, tak peduli situasi dan kondisi Uchiha Sasuke yang tamvan tetap nekat melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

.

 _ **Piippppp, krriiinnnggg, piiipppppp**_

.

Suara segala jenis kendaraan mulai meramaikan jalan raya kota Konoha. Bunyi-bunyian semacam ini menjadi alarm anti-mainstream untuk seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bangku besi pinggir jalan. Sasuke membuka mata lalu terbangun dengan cepat layaknya tersengat listrik 1000 _volt_ milik Pokemon –eh, ngomong-ngomong Pokemon gimana kabar?-. Setelah yakin dirinya sadar sepenuhnya, Sasuke kembali menatap jamnya dan-

" _HEEE? NANIII..?"_ Bisa bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak?

Ya begitulah, bagi seorang tuti alias tukang tidur, waktu 30 menit tak jauh beda dengan 1 menit. Sasuke buru-buru mengenakan jasnya dan membuka tas mencari dompet. Otak encernya sudah tak mengijinkannya menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha sambil berjalan kaki dengan santai, ia harus menggunakan sesuatu yang yang lebih cepat dari berjalan kaki. Seperti Bendi, becak, taksi, kapal selam,helikopter, bahkan baling-baling bambu kalau bisa.

"Aaa.. _Kuso_!" Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustasi, ia lupa membawa dompet. Bagaimana ini?

Sasuke beranjak dari bangku besi berdiri di tengah trotoar yang memang cukup lebar, melihat kesana kemari mencari akal agar ia bisa sampai di sekolah sebelum gerbang tertutup. Sasuke melihat ke kiri, hanya ada tukang sapu. Sesaat Sasuke sangat ingin berada di _Hogwarts_ di mana sapu bisa menjelma menjadi kendaraan hemat bahan bakar dan anti polusi. Melihat ke kanan, seketika seringai licik muncul di wajah Sasuke bersamaan dengan lampu bohlam kuning yang tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepala saat seseorang mendapat ide layaknya di iklan susu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat untuk menghentikan seorang gadis yang terengah-engah mengayuh sepeda. Sasuke belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, maklum Konoha High School memang habitatnya gadis-gadis papan Konoha (?) mulai dari gadis papan atas, papan penggilesan, papan seluncur, papan catur, papan pengumuman dan papan-papan lainnya. Melihat seragamnya, Sasuke tahu gadis berambut panjang itu satu sekolah dengannya.

Gadis yang setengah berdiri mengayuh sepedanya dengan susah payah mulai memberikan pandangan aneh kepada pemuda dengan wajah menjengkelkan yang berdiri di depan sana.

"MIINGGGIIIRRR...!" Hinata berteriak,

"BERHENTTIII... !" Sasuke tak ingin kalah, ia juga berteriak. Seandainya adegan ini adalah adegan di sinetron, sepeda Hinata sudah pasti menabrak Sasuke lalu mereka saling menatap kemudian jatuh cinta. Namun sayangnya, Fanfiction isn't Sinetron.

"Aaaaa..." Hinata tak bisa menahan laju sepedanya, ia hanya berteriak dan menutup mata bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

' _Semoga yang tertabrak di terima disisi-Nya dan keluarga yang di tinggalkan di berikan ketabahan_ ' begitulah kira suara hati Hinata.

Sudah lebih dari 5 detik, Hinata tak mengayuh sepedanya tapi ia masih duduk cantik di atas sepeda yang- apakah sepedanya melayang? Hinata tetap menutup mata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu?" ternyata Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap keranjang sepeda Hinata.

Hinata membuka mata menatap seseorang yang berseragam sama dengannya. Dari atas rambutnya hitam, berbentuk aneh, matanya juga hitam. Satu hal yang Hinata tahu, pemuda di hadapannya bukan jelmaan boneka sepertinya. Lanjut menatap, Hinata memperhatikan hidung mancung Sasuke, bibir tipisnya lalu tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi.

"Ayo cepat turun!" perintah Sasuke sambil menggoyang sepeda Hinata. Hinata tentu saja tak ingin menurutinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku turun. I-ini sepedaku!" Hinata ikut-ikutan memegang erat sepeda kesayangannya.

"Kalau ku bilang turun, ya turun" Sasuke tetap memaksa.

"Da-dasar bodoh. Ka-kalau mau merampok ja-jangan pagi-pagi begini, be-belum lagi k-kau menggunakan seragam sekolah!" uumm... pengamatan yang bagus, Hinata.

"Aku ? Apa aku tampak seperti perampok?" Sasuke turut memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Ka-kalaupun sepedaku di ju-jual di timbang di tukang loak, ha-harganya pasti tak seberapa" Astaga Hinata, masih saja kau menduga Sasuke perampok.

"Kau ini-" Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di sepeda Hinata lalu menurunkan standar sepeda Hinata. Hinata hanya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan kelakukan 'perampok bodoh' yang di temuinya. Kemudian-

"AAAA...!" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

Sasuke mengangkat Hinata turun dari sepedanya. Lalu Sasuke menaiki sepeda Hinata dan bersiap untuk mengayuhnya, niatnya ia urungkan begitu melihat Hinata yang ketakutan dan berdiri mematung. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sadel boncengan sepeda lucu yang satu ini.

"Yosh...!" Sasuke mengayuh sepeda orang lain tanpa izin, untung saja yang empunya duduk dengan tidak tenang di belakang. Sasuke mengayuhnya sangat cepat, Hinata merasa sepedanya akan berhamburan.

"Pe-pelan-pelan, sepedaku tak pernah secepat ini!" Kata Hinata sambil mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke.

"Diam dan pegangan, kalau jatuh bukan salahku" dengan rambut yang melambai-lambai Sasuke mengayuh sepeda Hinata dengan bersemangat. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan sensasi bersepeda sambil menjadi peserta tunggal di lomba balap sepeda tanpa penonton.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sedikit lagi gerbang akan tertutup. Sepertinya gerbang yang akan tertutup memiliki aura positif bagi semua siswa yang terancam terlambat, terbukti dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural untuk mengayuh sepeda orang lain dengan cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil melewati tantangan ala _Ninja Warrior_ level siswa. Dengan sangat tahu diri, Sasuke tetap mengayuh sepeda Hinata ke parkiran sepeda. Sasuke turun dari sepeda dan mendapati Hinata yang terlihat bengong kesusahan mengatur nafas.

"Turunnya masih ingin ku gendong?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tak menatapnya.

" _A-ano saaa,_ A-apa aku masih hidup?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Aku memang tampak seperti malaikat penghuni surga, tak heran kalau kau sudah merasa di alam lain" Sasuke dengan percaya diri level wahid merapikan kemejanya. Sementara Hinata turun dari sepeda dan mematung memandangi Sasuke.

"Kau ini, seperti boneka saja!" Kata Sasuke membelakangi Hinata dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas

Deg

Deg

Deg

' _A-apa? Apa dia mengenaliku? Apa dia tahu kalau aku ini boneka?'_ Batin Hinata mulai berpikir yang iya-iya.

Hinata mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan 5 meter darinya. Dengan hati yang berdebar ketakutan dirinya ketahuan, Hinata hendak memastikan kepada Sasuke apa yang membuat Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai boneka.

"Tu-tunggu..!" Hinata menarik kemeja Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan gadis boncengannya berdiri di depannya

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"A-pa yang membuatmu be-berpikir kalau aku ini bo-boneka?" tanya Hinata memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya, takut-takut bagian tubuhnya masih ada yang terlihat seperti plastik.

' _Ah, tidak ada yang salah'_ Batin Hinata meraba wajahnya dan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau punya riwayat gangguan kejiwaan?" tanya Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Ku bilang tu-tunggu" Hinata tetap mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor dan melewati beberapa kelas. Hinata heran melihat beberapa gadis menyodorkan bingkisan warna warni kepada Sasuke, keheranan Hinata bertambah ketika melihat respon Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi pemberian orang lain.

"He-hey, perampok sepeda. A-apa hari ini hari ulang tahumu?" tanya Hinata memperhatikan beberapa gadis yang histeris melihat Sasuke.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan santai.

Hinata berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya, akhirnya ia berhasil menabrak Sasuke dari belakang, yang di tabrak hanya menggeleng tak peduli. Terdapat kerumunan orang yang mengitari papan pengumuman. Ingat! Papan pengumuman ini papan sungguhan, bukan sejenis gadis papan Konoha High School.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk memperhatikan tulisan yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Beberapa siswa ada yang terlihat kecewa karena beda kelas dengan teman atau pacarnya, ada yang terlihat bahagia karena bisa kembali sekelas dengan temannya bahkan ada yang belum tahu kelasnya di mana. Hinata, contohnya.

Hinata hanya mampu bersabar, menunggu jalan terbuka lebar layaknya sungai yang terbelah membuka jalan ketika Nabi Musa a.s memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah.

Seseorang yang telah menjadi ojek dadakan Hinata terlihat berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri menunggu keajaiban.

"Buka bajumu!" kata Sasuke datar,

"DASAAR MESUUUMMM...!" teriakan Hinata menggelegar, sontak semua orang menatap ke arah Hinata yang duduk sambil menjaga bajunya agar tidak terbuka 1 cm pun.

"Tadi menuduhku perampok sepeda, sekarang menuduhku mesum. Nanti apa lagi? Menuduhku penjual bubur ayam?" ups, penjual bubur ayam bukan Hinata yang bilang, _loh._

Sasuke tetap berniat membuka jas Hinata, dengan paksa ia menarik tangan dan membuka jas Hinata. Menatap dada Hinata dan-

"Hyuuga Hinata-"

 **Pllaaakkkkkkkk**

"Se-setelah membuka ba-bajuku, ka-kau menatap da-dadaku. Dasar pantat ayam mesum..!" Ayolah Hinata, bukan bajumu. Lagipula Sasuke hanya melihat namamu, ingin memberitahumu kau berada di kelas yang mana.

"Kau di kelas XII.1..." Kata Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang sudah terdapat cap 5 cari.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Hinata tambah bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat namamu. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bersepeda ungu yang hobi menuduh orang lain. Namamu ada di daftar siswa kelas XII.1. Kita sekelas" Kata Sasuke lalu berlalu. Hinata merasa bersalah sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, padahal ternyata niat Sasuke baik.

' _Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya'_ batin Hinata bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Sasuke.

" _A-ano, namae wa_?" tanya Hinata setengah berteriak

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke tetap berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Gimana? Gimana?

Mohon review untuk perkembangan dan pertumbuhan (?) skill author.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Gadis yang hanya mampu beraktifitas di siang hari karena pada malam hari ia kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah 'boneka'

Apa jadinya ketika takdir harus mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Note © Inspired by One Ok Rock (Living Dolls)

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di KHS masih sangat ramai, belum ada tanda-tanda pelajaran akan di mulai. Ada yang sedang berkumpul bersama temannya, ada yang sekedar berdiri di depan kelas mendengarkan musik dan ada juga yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Hyuuga Hinata berdiri memegang erat tali ranselnya terlihat kikuk berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, matanya tak pernah lepas dari orang yang tadi pagi ia tampar. Mungkin ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan sedikit rasa penasaran. Mata ungu miliknya berkedip pelan memandangi Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berbicara serius di dalam kelas bersama temannya yang berambut kuning.

"Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Hinata pelan,

"Hmm... aku dekat dengannya, orang-orang bilang kami pasangan yang cocok" gadis berambut pink sebahu berdiri di samping Hinata ikut memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memperbaiki rambutnya.

" _Kimi...?"_ Hinata bertanya heran, ia baru bertemu dengan gadis yang kini berdiri anggun disampingnya.

"Haruno Sakura" gadis bermata emerald mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

"Apa kita sekelas?" tanya Sakura.

" _Sou da nee_..." jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kelas, Hinata memperhatikan Sakura yang menghampiri Sasuke. Seorang guru berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya berjalan ke arah kelas XII.1. Seluruh murid masuk kelas dan duduk teratur di bangku masing-masing. Hinata duduk di bangku agak depan dan Sasuke duduk di bangku bagian belakang.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Hinata tidak fokus dengan pelajaran Geografi yang di ajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Ia selalu melihat ke samping bagian belakang tempat Sasuke duduk. Sesaat, Sasuke mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak peduli, sementara Hinata tidak merasa terusik ketika ketahuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Hinata terlihat serius mendengarkan perbincangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Lagu dari One Ok Rock, judulnya 'Living Dolls'" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Hinata tampak mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

' _Living dolls ya..'_ batin Hinata.

"Apa Living Dolls akan menjadi lagu band Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn."

' _Lagu? Band?'_ batin Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya.

Baru hari ini Hinata merasakan waktu berjalan sangat cepat, ia membereskan buku dan tempat pensilnya lalu mengejar Sasuke yang lebih dulu keluar kelas.

" _Chotto matte..._ " Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata.." Hinata berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah tahu" Sasuke melepas tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"U-umurku 17 tahun" Hinata berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku hobi menonton" lanjut Hinata.

"Makanan favoritku roti selai dan-"

" _Guess what? I don't care.._ " kata Sasuke pelan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa kau main band? Kau main di mana?" tanya Hinata tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang mulai jengkel melihatnya.

"Iya. Kalau kau mau menonton, kau bisa datang di pelataran pertokoan Konoha jam 8 malam" kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Malam? Apa kau tidak latihan siang?" Hinata masih mengejar Sasuke.

"Tidak"

Jawaban Sasuke sudah cukup membuat Hinata tidak berniat untuk mengejar Sasuke lagi. 'Malam', artinya tidak bisa. Hinata menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam menguatkan hatinya lalu berjalan dengan sangat lesu menuju tempat parkiran sepeda.

"Padahal aku ingin melihatnya, kenapa harus malam" gerutu Hinata menyeret langkah kakinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya menghampiri Hinata dan berbicara ringan dengannya.

"Aa.. Kiba-kun," sapa Hinata.

Sasuke yang berada di ujung jalan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, saat Hinata pergi Sasuke kembali menghampiri Kiba.

"Yo..!" sapa Sasuke. "Apa kau mengenal gadis aneh itu?" tanya Sasuke, Kiba dan Sasuke merupakan teman sekelas selama SMP.

"Umm, Hinata-chan. Aku mengenalnya, tahun lalu aku sekelas dengannya. Nanti malam aku berencana untuk ke rumahnya tapi dia ada acara" jelas Kiba.

"Rumahnya dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya tidak jauh dari area pertokoan Konoha, aku duluan Sasuke. Shino sudah menungguku di depan sekolah. _Jaa naa"_

.

.

.

Malam seperti biasanya, jalan-jalan di pusat Konoha mulai ramai. Toko-toko tampak penuh oleh pengunjung dan salah satu toko pakaian terbesar yang dibawahi oleh Hyuuga Hiashi hanya buka pada malam hari.

"Kenapa tidak tadi sore saja?" tanya Sasuke ketus memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko yang lumayan besar.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, toko kesukaan Ibu hanya buka pada malam hari" jawab Mikoto sekenanya.

"Toko yang aneh"

Sasuke dan Mikoto turun dari mobil, Sasuke tampak sedikit tercengang begitu masuk ke dalam toko. Ada begitu banyak pakaian dan ada begitu banyak boneka, baru beberapa langkah Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko tiba-tiba lagu One Ok Rock – Living Dolls sudah terdengar untuk menghibur pengunjung yang datang.

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya tapi tak berapa lama Sasuke mengabaikannya, toh One Ok Rock memang salah satu band yang terkenal di Jepang tapi tidak biasanya di putar di toko pakaian seperti ini. Sasuke penasaran dan menghampiri seorang perempuan paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk melayani pengunjung.

"Permisi, siapa yang menyetel lagu ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh lagu ini, katanya anak pemilik toko kami menyukai lagu tersebut"

"Nama anaknya sia-" pertanyaan Sasuke harus tertahan ketika perempuan tadi meninggalkannya untuk menuntun seorang pengunjung kepada bagian pakaian yang lain.

Mikoto sudah menghilang entah kemana, semua orang tampak sibuk memilih pakaian. Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya duduk pegal menunggu Ibunya yang memang selalu lama jika mampir ke toko pakaian. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan melihat-lihat isi toko yang lumayan besar. Sasuke berjalan melihat segala jenis pakaian wanita dan pria yang sedang ' _in_ ', berjalan lebih dekat ke dinding kaca lalu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah boneka di dalam lemari tabung yang terbuat dari kaca berdiri anggun dengan setelah pakaian pengantin wanita, rambut indigo yang terlihat _curly_ dibiarkan tergerai menelusuri punggungnya, mata ungu, hidung mungil, bibir merah...

"Entah mengapa boneka ini terlihat familiar" Sasuke memperhatikan lekat-lekat boneka yang berdiri di hadapannya,

"Sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata" gumam Sasuke mengelilingi lemari tabung tersebut sambil memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh boneka yang mirip dengan gadis yang ia temui hari ini.

.

.

.

Pagi seperti biasanya, Hinata mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia melewati bangku besi tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hinata sangat berharap ia dapat menemukan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak ada.

Hinata turun dari sepedanya dan lebih memilih berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda, ia melihat ke arah mobil _Merchedes Benz_ yang berhenti tidak begitu jauh darinya. Seorang pemuda berambut anti gravitasi turun dari mobil bersiap untuk menyeberang. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" _Ohayo_ " sapa Hinata ramah.

"Hn" Sasuke melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di seberang jalan. Sasuke berjalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan.

 **PPIIIIIPPPPP...**

"AWAS..!" Hinata melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan dan menarik Sasuke ke belakang.

Hampir saja Sasuke tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke terjatuh, sikunya berdarah, sementara Hinata hanya mengalami beberapa goresan di bagian siku dan lututnya.

"He-hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berdiri dengan memegang sikunya yang perih tergores aspal.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Hinata pelan saat Sasuke membantunya berdiri, Sasuke merapikan rambut Hinata dan membersihkan seragam Hinata dari pasir aspal.

"Lututmu tergores tapi tidak berdarah" Sasuke memperhatikan lutut Hinata yang tidak berdarah sedikit pun, hanya tergores.

" _A-ano,_ sebaiknya kau ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu" Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke lebih lama memperhatikannya, Hinata memang tidak pernah berdarah saat kulitnya tergores.

Masih pagi tapi ruang UKS Konoha High School sudah memiliki pasien. Hinata lebih dulu membersihkan lutut dan sikunya lalu menempelkan plaster luka, bukan untuk mencegah infeksi tapi untuk mencegah kecurigaan orang-orang.

Sasuke duduk di kasur UKS sesekali meringis saat Hinata membersihkan lukanya. Hinata memberikan obat luka pada siku Sasuke,

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Tadi malam aku menemani Ibuku ke toko pakaian, kau tahu? Di sana ada boneka yang sangat mirip denganmu. Boneka yang mengekan gaun pengantin" kata Sasuke mengingat-ingat boneka yang tadi malam ia lihat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata menempelkan plaster luka pada siku Sasuke.

"Umm, belum lagi lagu yang akan di nyanyikan oleh bandku di putar di toko itu" lanjut Sasuke,

"Hei, biar ku tebak..-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya yang tertahan.

"Apa kau anak dari pemilik toko itu? Ayahmu pasti membuat boneka yang sangat mirip denganmu karena sangat menyayangimu" kini Sasuke berbicara di sertai dengan sedikit candaan.

Jujur saja, Sasuke hanya asal bicara, ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Sasuke merasa bersalah telah bersikap ketus kepada Hinata, pagi ini Hinata baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Yoshh! _Owatta_ " kata Hinata berdiri menyimpan kotak obat. Hinata mulai berpikir untuk menjauhi Sasuke, ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengenalnya lebih jauh. Belum lagi Sasuke sudah melihatnya saat menjadi boneka meskipun tidak menyadarinya.

" _Arigatou_ , ah... nanti malam bandku akan latihan di pelataran pertokoan Konoha. Kalau kau ingin datang biar ku jemput di rumahmu" kata Sasuke berdiri dari kasur UKS menyusul Hinata yang meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku, Aku tidak bisa keluar malam" kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa Ayahmu tidak mengizinkan? Tenang saja, aku akan meminta izin langsung pada Ayahmu. Tidak akan lewat dari jam 11 malam" Sasuke berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Tidak bisa" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah akan ku antar pulang, aku hanya ingin berteman" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku dan aku sudah tahu namamu" kata Hinata heran.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di halte depan gerbang KHS. Sasuke baru saja menelpon Itachi ingin memakai mobil, Itachi yang sedang kosong di kampus sementara dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Sasuke.

" _Ano nee,_ apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sempat beradu urat leher dengan Itachi lewat telepon.

"Tidak, kakakku memang menjengkelkan" kata Sasuke.

"Kau belum pernah pacaran?" lanjut Sasuke.

Mudah saja Sasuke mengetahuinya, Hinata yang kemarin bersikap aneh memperkenalkan diri sampai menyebut makanan favoritnya sudah sangat jelas bahwa Hinata belum pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan laki-laki.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata polos.

Itachi menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan Sasuke dan Hinata menunggu, awalnya Itachi ingin melanjutkan aksi bentak-membentak yang sempat tertunda tapi begitu melihat gadis manis yang berdiri di samping adiknya, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi tidak ingin mempermalukan adiknya.

Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Itachi, setelah itu Itachi menyetop taksi dan kembali ke kampus. Sasuke membukakan pintu kepada Hinata lalu ia masuk dan mengemudikan mobil menuju Konoha Mall, mall terbesar di Konoha.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata memandang gedung yang begitu tinggi.

"Apa saja" Sasuke masuk ke dalam mall di ikuti Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sasuke benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan di mall, mulai dari makan, main di timezone, mampir di toko buku, makan _ice cream_ , nonton, bahkan membeli sebuah kalung dengan liontin kecil untuk Hinata. 'Sebagai tanda pertemanan' begitu kata Sasuke, Hinata yang sempat memperhatikan Sasuke sangat senang mendapat kalung yang kini berkilauan di lehernya.

Pantai merupakan salah satu tempat menghabiskan liburan, selain liburan pantai juga sering di kunjungi untuk melepas lelah. Memandang langit senja dan menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam menjadi moment yang sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan raya lalu duduk bersama Hinata di anak tangga beton. Anak kecil berlarian bermain layangan, yang lainnya bermain pasir dan yang lainnya lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri di atas papas _surfing_ melawan ombak.

"Kita pulang setelah melihat matahari tenggelam. Kau tahu? Menyaksikan matahari yang tenggelam perlahan-lahan sangat menyenangkan" kata Sasuke memperbaiki duduknya.

"Matahari tenggelam?" gumam Hinata memandang sayu pada langit di atasnya.

"Angin sore juga sangat menenangkan" lanjut Sasuke. Hinata menatap jam putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Hinata berdiri bersiap-siap meninggalkan pantai.

"Belum apa-apa, tenang saja kau akan aman bersamaku. Sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke santai.

" _Onegai..._ " Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah" Sasuke memandang tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan gitar ke jok belakang mobilnya, tidak lupa kamera Canon EOS 600D beserta Tripod. Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru ketika Naruto menghubunginya bahwa Sai dan Gaara sudah menunggunya. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berharap masih bisa sampai _on time_ setelah ia mengelilingi jalan untuk lewat di depan toko tempat ia melihat boneka yang mirip dengan Hinata.

Toko tempat boneka mirip Hinata beberapa meter lagi, Sasuke memelankan mobilnya. Ia melihat ke arah dinding kaca dan menemukan boneka mirip Hinata masih berpakaian gaun pengantin. Sesuatu tampak berkilau di leher boneka tersebut.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya mempercepat langkahya untuk melihat dengan jelas boneka tersebut melalui dinding kaca toko. Sasuke bersusah payah bergerak kesana kemari ingin melihat bagian leher boneka tersebut ketika staff yang berjaga menggeser gantungan pakaian menghalangi leher boneka dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam toko dan memastikan dengan melihatnya langsung tapi klakson kendaraan lain memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke mobil karena Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sembarang tempat.

"Kau lama sekali" kata Gaara menghampiri Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Ada sesuatu yang ku lakukan" Sasuke mengambil gitar dari jok mobilnya.

"Kamera dan tripod?" tanya Sai membantu Sasuke.

Penonton mulai berkumpul di sekitar band yang akan tampil, di bagian depan penonton duduk bersila dan di bagian belakang penonton memilih berdiri, orang yang berlalu lalang pun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebagai penghargaan terhadap penampilan _street live_ muda mudi Konoha. Sebelum tampil Sasuke memasangkan kamera pada tripod untuk merekam saat ia dan band-nya tampil. Gaara dan yang lainnya heran menatap kelakuan Sasuke, Sasuke tipe _low profile_ meski kadang-kadang harus pamer tapi Sasuke bukan penganut _narsisme_.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Sugee kakkoi naa_ " kata Hinata menonton video yang di rekam Sasuke semalam. Sasuke memindahkan videonya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa menonton, jadi ku rekam ini untukmu" kata Sasuke malu-malu.

" _If i can touch your heart,i can tell you feel subete..._ " Hinata ikut menyanyikan sebagian lirik yang dinyayikan Sasuke di dalam video.

"Kau tahu lagunya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uummm..." Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di bawah pohon tepi lapangan, mereka tidak sadar seorang gadis tengah menatap mereka dari lantai atas dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Kimia yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade-sensei. Pelajaran kali ini berlangsung di laboratorium Kimia, mencampur cairan warna-warni yang entah untuk apa.

"AAWWW...!" Hinata meringis ketika jenis air keras mengenai tangannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan" Sasuke menjauhkan Sakura dari Hinata.

Seluruh siswa panik dan mengerumuni Hinata, Tsunade-sensei berusaha menenangkan siswa yang lain, ia menghubungi asistennya, Shizune-sensei untuk membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS. Shizune-sensei menarik Hinata dengan langkah yang cepat, Sasuke menyusul di belakang Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa panas? Apa tanganmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau kesakitan, wajahmu pucat!" Sasuke khawatir terhadap Hinata yang terus-terusan menatap tangannya.

"Bukan itu, aku boleh terkena air raksa dan air keras lainya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Gadis yang hanya mampu beraktifitas di siang hari karena pada malam hari ia kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah 'boneka'

Apa jadinya ketika takdir harus mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Note © Inspired by One Ok Rock (Living Dolls)

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Bukan itu, aku tidak boleh terkena air raksa dan air keras lainya"

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tepi kasur ruang UKS memandangi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. Matanya sayu menatap perban yang menutupi bekas kecelakaan di laboratorium Kimia, ia menutup mata ungunya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Daijoubu ka?_ " tanya Sasuke khawatir.

" _Umm... Daijoubu_ " Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan panas pada tanganmu atau yang lainnya?" Sasuke tahu betul cairan yang mengenai tangan Hinata adalah cairan yang sangat berbahaya bila terkena kulit. Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan gelengan singkat, Sasuke menenangkan dirinya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau ku temani pulang?"

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan di bawah pepohonan rindang Konoha yang tetap dibiarkan asri dan hijau. Sasuke mendorong sepeda Hinata sambil berjalan, Hinata berjalan pelan di samping Sasuke sambil memandang langit biru yang sangat cerah. Tidak ada yang aneh pada langit hari ini, hanya langit biru dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang menghiasinya.

Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin. Sasuke ikut mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti kegiatan Hinata memandang langit.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata dari tadi belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku hanya sedikit berharap..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Berharap?" Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Aku berharap bintang muncul di siang hari" Hinata tetap berjalan memandang langit, Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar harapan yang sangat mustahil

" _Baka_ " Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bintang itu seperti apa, Sasuke?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Bintang ya seperti bintang, terlihat kecil dan bersinar di malam hari" Sasuke memberitahu seadanya, tidak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Oh iya, bintang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya saat musim panas dan akan terlihat lebih jelas jika kita melihatnya di pantai. Jika kau mau kita bisa me-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong.

"Sudah sampai" Hinata berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Sasuke menyandarkan sepeda Hinata di pagar, ia melihat-lihat rumah Hinata yang tidak terlalu besar. Hinata berpamitan pada Sasuke lalu membuka gembok pagar.

"Hubungi aku..." Sasuke berteriak dari balik pagar, Hinata tetap berjalan di halaman rumahnya menuju pintu.

"Aku bisa menemanimu melihat bintang di pantai..." Sasuke kembali bersuara berharap Hinata berbalik menatapnya atau setidaknya berucap sedikit saja untuk menanggapinya.

"Apa aku bisa-... ah sudahlah" Sasuke memasang wajah lesu ketika Hinata memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu.

' _Kenapa dia?_ ' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hiashi tidak ada di rumah, pekerjaan menuntutnya harus terbang ke Itali meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Hinata memasuki kamarnya, memandang dirinya dan balutan perban di tangan kanannya. Meski Hinata adalah jelmaan boneka, dia pernah hidup sebagai manusia 24 jam penuh tapi ada banyak hal yang berubah saat jemari kaki Hinata terkena sejenis air keras saat ia menjalani salah satu praktikum di Amerika ketika ia menjadi siswa salah satu sekolah disana, jemari kaki Hinata menjadi plastik selamanya.

Efek air keras yang menyentuh kulit Hinata menyita sebagian kehidupan Hinata, boneka yang biasanya hidup 24 jam sebagai manusia harus menjadi boneka pada malam hari. Hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya Hinata kembali terkena air keras dan pergelangan tangan kanannya telah berubah menjadi plastik di saat seluruh tubuhnya masih menjadi manusia.

"Apa waktuku kembali berkurang?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat membuka balutan perban dan mendapati sebagian kulitnya telah berubah menjadi plastik.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah salah satu pahatan Tuhan yang paling sempurna _._ Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa aku bisa meluluhkan seorang gadis hanya melalui tatapan dan senyumanku. Aku banyak membaca tentang artikel yang tidak berguna di internet, yang ku tahu pria adalah makhluk visual sedangkan wanita adalah makhluk audio. Makhluk visual, artinya pria menyukai sesuatu yang indah, pria menyukai dan tertarik kepada fisik seorang wanita sebelum benar-benar menyukai kepribadian seorang wanita. Makhluk audio, artinya wanita mudah luluh dengan mendengar kata-kata indah berupa pujian dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Tidak ku pungkiri, ada begitu banyak gadis cantik di sekolahku, mereka mendekatiku, berusaha membuatku menyukai mereka tapi entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, aku tidak bisa menyukai mereka dari hatiku atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan sesuatu yang namanya 'cinta'. Menurutku, cinta sejati seorang laki-laki adalah Ibu. Cinta Ibu tidak akan pernah memudar di makan waktu.

Semua wanita selain Ibuku, mereka terlihat seperti boneka. Wanita tak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang rela mengenakan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Mungkin aku bertingkah aneh saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku begitu membenci boneka di toko-toko pakaian yang berganti-ganti pakaian setiap hari tapi aku menemukan sebuah boneka yang berbeda. Aku menyukai boneka tersebut, boneka yang aku temukan saat menemani Ibu ke toko pakaian. Mengapa aku menyukai boneka itu? Mungkin karena boneka itu mirip dengan seorang gadis.

Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa membuat gadis melayang dengan kata-kataku, aku hanya seorang laki-laki yang ingin membahagiakan seorang gadis, aku hanya ingin ia tahu betapa aku mencintainya dari apa yang ku lakukan untuknya. Mungkin aku tidak mengirim bunga, membuat puisi, atau mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat romantis, aku hanya ingin melakukan semuanya dengan biasa saja dan mengalir apa adanya.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa cinta punya kekuatan tersendiri. Lalu pertanyaanku, kekuatan seperti apa? Apakah menyerupai kekuatan magis? Sihir? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak punya banyak impian, aku hanya ingin hidup biasa saja. Menemukan seorang gadis, aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Kami menikah, punya tinga orang anak, dua lelaki dan satu perempuan. Setelah itu kami akan melalui hari tua bersama. Itulah aku dan apa yang kuinginkan.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Ayah bilang aku adalah hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya setelah anak perempuan dan istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku begitu mirip dengan foto anak perempuannya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui di dunia ini, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti, aku ini apa? Siapa aku ini? Aku hidup di siang hari dan menjadi boneka di malam hari. Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya untuk menjalani takdir yang telah digariskan olehnya, itulah yang kupercayai selama ini. Lalu, ia menciptakan aku untuk menjalani takdir seperti apa?

Aku tidak biasanya mengeluh seperti ini, apa aku tidak bersyukur?. Apa yang orang-orang lakukan ketika mereka harus bersyukur? Melihat orang di sekitarnya ada yang lebih menderita di banding dirinya? Jadi, mereka bersyukur hanya karena melihat penderitaan orang lain?

Entahlah, aku bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan melihat dunia di siang hari. Aku mulai menyukai seseorang, seseorang yang mungkin tidak bisa ku miliki. Apa aku menangis? Mataku memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata tapi hatiku terasa perih. Sangat perih. Aku ingin selamanya melihat matanya, rambutnya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa hidup di malam hari tapi dengan melihatnya aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti.

Apa kalian percaya keajaiban? Aku ingin sekali mempercayai bahwa keajaiban memang ada ketika aku bisa melihat bintang bersinar di malam hari dan selebihnya aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Jika hari ini Tuhan mendengarku, aku hanya ingin tersenyum di malam hari.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan saat guru mengabsen nama Hyuuga Hinata. Artinya, sang empunya nama sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat _onyx_ miliknya tidak pernah menangkap sosok berambut panjang yang akhir-akhir ini sering diimpikannya. Sasuke menatap jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

' _Masih jam 9 pagi'_ Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak lalu meraih ranselnya meninggalkan kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan" kata Sasuke sekenanya.

 **Ting... tong...**

Bel rumah Hinata berbunyi, ia buru-buru menggunakan pakaian lengan panjang lalu mengintip di balik jendela kamarnya.

' _Eh? Sasuke?"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya dengan begitu banyak barang.

Hinata turun dari kamarnya, membuka pintu kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil menunggunya.

"Sasuke, tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinata.

"Uumm, aku hanya merasa aneh. Tiga hari belajar di kelas tanpa seseorang yang selalu menatapku" Sasuke mengambil salah satu gulungan panjang berwarna putih.

"Jadi, kau tahu?" oh, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak tahu, kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata membuka pagar rumahnya dan membawa sebagian barang yang di bawa Sasuke entah untuk apa. Hinata tampak berpikir saat Sasuke meminta untuk masuk ke kamar kamarnya.

"Tenang saja, untuk membeli cincin pernikahan saja aku belum mampu. Jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" kata-kata Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan Hinata untuk membiarkan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memulai aksinya, menggantung gulungan putih dan menariknya ke bawah. Berikutnya, Sasuke menghubungkan kabel LCD _Projector_ ke colokan terdekat lalu kabel yang satunya lagi di hubungkan ke Macbook-nya yang sudah menyala.

"Tutup jendela dan matikan lampu" Sasuke memerintahkan bersiap memulai sesuatu, Hinata hanya menuruti.

"Duduk disini..." Sasuke dengan tidak tahu diri yang tak bisa ia kendalikan naik ke kasur Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata memandang layar tancap kecil-kecilan buatan Sasuke, sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Title © Yellow

Artist © Coldplay

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

- _Pandanglah bintang-bintang, lihat bagaimana mereka bersinar untukmu_ -

Langit malam dihiasi bintang yang seolah ditabur begitu saja, bintang jatuh dan bintang-bintang yang membentuk pola-pola yang sangat indah. Berkilauan, bercahaya bagai permata malam yang tidak akan pernah berhenti menghiasi kelamnya malam tampak pada layar besar di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mematung tak berkedip memandang sesuatu yang selalu ingin ia lihat. Melihat bintang yang bersinar di malam hari adalah salah satu keajaiban yang dinantikan Hinata, apa Tuhan telah mengirimkan keajaiban padanya melalui Sasuke?

.

.

 _And everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow._

 _-Dan segala yang kau lakukan, semua itu benar-benar kuning-_

Kali ini, video yang dibuat oleh Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu menampakkan pemandangan pantai yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang menikmati pemandangan di malam hari. Pantai tempat Sasuke mengajak Hinata melihat matahari terbenam beberapa hari yang lalu, persis di tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

 _Your skin, oh your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful_

 _-kulitmu, oh kulitmu dan tulangmu menjadi sesuatu yang indah-_

Hinata sangat berharap bisa mengeluarkan air mata untuk mengekspresikan betapa ia terharu dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan lirik lagu yang mengalun indah, video buatan Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah boneka yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Sasuke tidak memiliki foto Hinata satu pun, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mampir ke toko pakaian kemarin malam, merekam boneka mirip Hinata dari atas ke bawah untuk menginterpretasikan sosok Hinata dalam video buatannya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari bahwa boneka yang ia jadikan objek adalah Hinata yang asli.

.

.

 _Do you know? You know i love you so..._

 _-Tahukah kau? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu-_

Video kembali menunjukkan langit malam penuh bintang. Hinata begitu terpaku menyaksikan setiap detik video yang telah dibuat oleh Sasuke untuk mengabulkan harapannya melihat bintang di malam hari. Sasuke lebih memilih menatap Hinata yang tak mengalihkan padangannya sedikit pun dari bintang yang bersinar di malam hari meskipun hanya dalam bentuk video.

.

.

.

"Hee.. jahat sekali, biasanya gadis-gadis akan menangis terharu saat menyaksikan hal yang seperti ini" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur merapikan seluruh perlengkapannya saat video berakhir. Jika bisa, Hinata ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat ini.

" _A-arigatou.._ " Hinata mengikuti Sasuke turun dari kasurnya, membuka jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerangi kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau sakit atau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tidak mengerti. Kau terlihat sangat ingin melihat bintang yang bersinar di malam hari. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu" Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu apa adanya dan mengalir begitu saja saat ia menyukai seseorang.

"Aku... Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini untukku. Aku merasa aku baru saja melihat sebuah keajaiban..." Hinata menunduk, hatinya benar-benar ingin menangis bahagia sekaligus menangis karena ia hanyalah boneka hidup yang tidak mampu melihat dan mendengar suara Sasuke saat malam tiba.

Sasuke melangkah, menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk Hinata dalam-dalam seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, ia seolah merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan tapi ia bingung perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Kau akan menemukan banyak keajaiban bersamaku. Aku menyukaimu, aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Aku melakukannya karena ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa aku memang menyukaimu" Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku" Hinata melepas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Sasuke menjemputnya, hari ini adalah kencan pertama Hinata dan juga merupakan kencan pertama Sasuke. Tempat kencan mereka di tentukan oleh Hinata, Sasuke hanya menurut saja.

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata adalah gadis yang aneh. Beberapa hal sepele bagi orang lain Hinata anggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban besar dalam hidupnya, termasuk hari ini. Sasuke dan Hinata berbincang seharian, sebelum matahari terbenam Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk impian mereka di masa depan dan keinginan-keinginan Hinata.

Hari ini, Sasuke akan mewujudkan keinginan Hinata yang lain.

Sasuke menjemput Hinata, Sasuke bahkan berpakaian sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya melewati jalan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu saat mereka terlambat. Hinata tak menyangka, orang yang ia tuduh sebagai pencuri sepeda kini menjadi pencuri hatinya.

"Apa ini tempatnya?" Sasuke menepikan mobil di depan sebuah bangunan yang tak ia duga sebagai tempat kencan pertamanya.

Hinata keluar dari mobil, memandang ke bagian atas bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat kencannya. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata memasuki sebuah... Gereja.

Hinata membasahi matanya dengan air suci di depan pintu masuk Gereja, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata menggunakan gaun pengantin yang selalu ia kenakan saat menjadi boneka, ia tak lupa mengenakan kalung pemberian Sasuke, perban masih membalut tangannya yang telah berubah menjadi plastik. Sedangkan Sasuke, lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Sasuke tidak lupa membeli sebuah boneka beruang besar dan dua cincin kecil yang sangat manis.

"Apa ini keinginanmu selanjutnya?" Sasuke menautkan tangan Hinata di lengannya lalu berjalan pelan beriringan di tengah-tengah jejeran bangku Gereja.

"Aku menghadiri beberapa pesta pernikahan selama hidupku..." Hinata berjalan pelan disamping Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tak henti menghias wajah cantiknya dengan senyuman.

"Aku melihat mereka begitu bahagia, Tuhan benar-benar memberkati mereka. Apa mereka akan bahagia selamanya?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya meminta jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau sangat percaya terhadap Tuhan...?"

"Hidupku hari ini, esok dan lusa... Aku hanya bergantung pada Tuhan, bergantung pada belas kasihnya dan bergantung pada mukjizatnya yang sangat kuharapkan" Hinata benar-benar membuat Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di salah satu jejeran bangku Gereja bagian kiri, hanya mereka berdua yang mengisi Gereja. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin. Hinata berlutut lalu menautkan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja kecil di depannya. Hinata menutup mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku disini. Hari ini aku kembali berlutut di hadapan-Mu..." Hinata berdoa dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat terdengar jelas karena di Gereja hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya berlutut, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap Hinata disampingnya.

"Hari ini, aku membawa seseorang bersamaku. Seseorang yang aku inginkan, Kau sangat tahu betapa aku mencintainya. Apa aku gadis yang tepat untuknya? Izinkan aku menjadi gadis yang Kau takdirkan untuk menemani sisa hidupnya, aku ingin menjadi gadis yang menggenggam tangannya saat ia akan menyerah pada hidup, apa aku yang Kau takdirkan untuk memeluknya sepanjang waktu? aku... hanya ingin bersamanya" Hinata seolah menganggap Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya, Hinata berbicara seolah hanya Tuhan yang mendengar doanya. Hati Sasuke sedikit perih mendengar kata-kata sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinata..." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Kalau aku dan dia memang Kau takdirkan bersama, bisakah aku sedikit lancang untuk meminta-Mu memberikan sedikit lagi keajaiban-Mu padaku?" Hinata membuka matanya pelan, ia menatap Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hari ini, aku berlutut di hadapan-Mu. Hari ini, aku datang bersama seorang gadis..." Sasuke menutup matanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak permintaan..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Harapannya adalah harapanku dan keinginan terbesarnya adalah doaku.." Sasuke membuka matanya, tersenyum menatap Hinata yang tampak cantik dengan riasan pengantin.

Mereka berdua kembali berpegangan tangan menaiki altar, boneka beruang besar yang di beli oleh Sasuke di letakkan di antara mereka berdua. Boneka tersebut bertugas sebagai pendamping pegantin.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada saksi dan tidak ada tamu..." Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Hinata memandang jejeran bangku Gereja yang kosong.

"Kita punya saksi terbaik dalam segala hal yang kita lakukan..." Hinata memandang patung yang dikeramatkan oleh salah satu agama besar di dunia.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Akan mencintai istriku, Hyuuga Hinata, di saat sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin sampai akhir hayatku" Sasuke tersenyum saat menaikkan tangan kanannya mengucapkan ikrar suci di depan Hinata.

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Akan mencintai suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke, di saat sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin sampai akhir hayatku.." senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata.

Setelah mengucapkan ikrar suci, Sasuke meraih meraih tangan kiri Hinata lalu memasangkan cincin tepat di jari manis Hinata. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, memasangkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke.

Hari sudah senja, Sasuke mengemudikan mobil menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah toko pakaian.

"Kau punya kunci toko ini? Ternyata kau pemilik toko ini" Sasuke heran melihat Hinata memutar kunci membuka toko pakaian yang hanya buka pada malam hari. Hinata berjalan pelan, menyalakan semua lampu, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang akan Hinata lakukan.

"Toko ini adalah toko tempat aku melihat boneka seperti dirimu. Boneka yang ada di video itu aku mengambil gambar boneka yang ada di toko ini" Sasuke memandang sekeliling,

"Sasuke..." Hinata membelakangi Sasuke,

"Hmm...?" Sasuke menyentuh beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di sampingnya.

"Boneka itu... Ada di hadapanmu.." Hinata tak mengubah posisinya, ia masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Boneka itu tidak disini tapi di bagian depan sana.." Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata menuju lemari kaca tempatnya melihat boneka mirip Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke menuju lemari kaca tempatnya berdiri saat menjelma menjadi boneka.

"Ti-tidak ada..." Mata Sasuke membulat, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia memutar pandangannya menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah, apa benar boneka tersebut adalah jelmaan Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya?

Hinata menekan tombol di dekat lemari kaca..

 _Are we living in the same world? –Apa kita hidup di dunia yang sama?-_

 _Boku to kimi, kotae wa nai kedo...-Aku dan dirimu, jawabannya 'Tidak'-_

Sasuke terperanjat saat mendengar lagu _Living Dolls_ yang dipopulerkan oleh One Ok Rock, lagu yang akan dinyanyikan band-nya beberapa hari lagi.

"Akulah boneka itu, Sasuke..." Hinata meremas gaunnya, Ia menjatuhkan boneka beruang yang dibeli Sasuke untuknya.

"Jangan bercanda, jangan mengerjaiku. Ulang tahunku bukan hari ini. Ayo pulang, Hinata..." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata berniat keluar dari toko pakaian, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Aku menjadi manusia di siang hari dan menjadi boneka di malam hari. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa melihat bintang.." Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang menariknya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Hinata membuka perban yang membalut lengannya. Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik ketika melihat sebagian lengan Hinata berbentuk porselen plastik.

Hinata mengambil boneka beruang yang ia jatuhkan, ia membuka lemari kaca. Matahari akan tenggelam. Hinata melangkah memasuki tempatnya saat malam hari tiba. Sasuke pasrah saat Hinata melepaskan tangannya.

Hinata mengambil posisi, tangan kanannya memeluk boneka beruang. Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari, kaki Hinata berubah menjadi plastik, tubuhnya, lengannya, bahunya, lehernya.

Lagi, Sasuke tak mampu melakukan apapun saat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas pun sangat sulit bagi Sasuke.

"Inilah aku... Sasuke..." Hinata tersenyum. Wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi plastik. Hinata, untuk yang pertama kalinya berubah menjadi boneka di hadapan seseorang.

"Hinata... kau..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fic ngaret kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Sudikah kiranya dirimu untuk membaca dan memberi review untuk chap 3?

Haha, semoga pada masih ngarep chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Gadis yang hanya mampu beraktifitas di siang hari karena pada malam hari ia kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah 'boneka'

Apa jadinya ketika takdir harus mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Note © Inspired by One Ok Rock (Living Dolls)

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang akan segera berakhir, awan tipis mulai nampak di langit pagi, awan tipis yang bergerak pelan mengikuti kemana pun angin akan membawanya. Gerimis yang menambah dinginnya pagi pun perlahan-lahan reda, sinar matahari dengan leluasa menembus dinding kaca sebuah toko pakaian, sinar matahari yang dinantikan oleh seorang gadis setiap harinya, sinar matahari yang selalu memberinya kehidupan. Termasuk hari ini.

Bagian-bagian tubuh Hinata kembali menjelma menjadi manusia, mulai dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Hinata yang menjadi manusia seutuhnya di pagi sampai sore hari biasanya selalu tersenyum tapi mengapa hari ini ia tidak menampakkan senyum manisnya? Senyum yang ia anggap sebagai pertanda rasa syukurnya terhadap Tuhan.

Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu lemari kaca tempatnya berdiri. Ia ingin segera menemui seseorang, seseorang yang telah dikirim Tuhan untuknya, seseorang yang telah memperlihatkan keajaiban kecil dalam hidupnya.

' _Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke...'_

' _Apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan tentangku...'_

' _Apakah Sasuke akan menjauhiku...?'_

' _Apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya? Mendengar suaranya? Aku menyukainya tapi apakah diaa...'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu mengisi relung pikiran Hinata, ia sadar dirinya hanyalah sebuah boneka, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan banyak hal sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi entah mengapa, setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke ia menjadi gadis yang menginginkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya, ia ingin hidup selamanya, ia ingin menjadi gadis yang selalu disayangi oleh Sasuke. Seorang Hinata, seorang gadis jelmaan boneka... Ia menginginkan kehidupan yang seutuhnya bersama Sasuke tapi hari ini Sasuke melihatnya menjadi sebuah boneka.

Hinata benar-benar kalut, ia mendorong pintu kaca lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuruni lemari etalase dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jantung Hinata bergedup lebih kencang dari biasanya, kakinya bergetar, bibirnya bahkan tak bisa terbuka untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'selamat pagi' kepada Sasuke yang tidak tidur semalaman menunggunya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Aku..." Hinata menggantung kata-katanya, otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengolah kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Sasuke.

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, Sasuke..." Hinata menguatkan hatinya, ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Aku hanyalah sebuah boneka hidup" Hinata menurunkan pandangannya menatap lantai putih di bawahnya.

"Jika kau akan menjauhiku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat ingin melalui hari-hariku bersamamu dan jika kau tidak akan menyukaiku lagi... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi selain dirimu.." Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat menahan rasa perih di hatinya, bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata semakin merasa sesak saat Sasuke berada di hadapannya,

"Selamat pagi... Tuan Putri" bersamaan dengan kalimat singkat Sasuke, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menghangat di pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pulang semalaman, saat Hinata menjadi boneka Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata tanpa henti, ia bahkan mengelilingi lemari etalase tempat Hinata berdiri. Pikiran Sasuke kosong saat itu, hanya pertanyaan 'Mengapa?' yang mengisi pikiran Sasuke, lalu hal selanjutnya yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah ia hanya ingin Hinata kembali menjadi manusia, Sasuke begitu takjub sekaligus takut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia takjub, sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan ada di hadapannya, sebuah boneka hidup. Ia takut, Hinata yang ia sayangi tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata sampai pagi, Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk memandangi Hinata sepanjang malam.

Hinata telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang ada di toko, sedangkan Sasuke masih menggunakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih, ia lebih memilih menenteng jas hitamnya. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, Hinata kembali mendapat senyum bahagianya, ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil terus menatap Hinata.

' _Tadi malam ia hanyalah sebuah boneka, lalu pagi ini ia berjalan, ia bernafas, ia tersenyum, ia berbicara. Dia benar-benar menjadi manusia di siang hari'_ batin Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"Jadi... Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Sasuke akhirnya mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Saat itu..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **17 years ago**

Keluarga Hyuuga diliputi duka yang sangat mendalam atas meninggalnya dua anggota keluarga mereka, Hotaru, istri Hiashi dan Hinata, putri tunggal Hiashi yang masih berumur 3 bulan. Saat itu, Hiashi berada di Milan untuk mengurus promosi butik dan beberapa pakaian yang akan digelar di _fashion show_ bergengsi. Hotaru dan Hinata yang berada di Konoha berniat untuk mengunjungi Hiashi, Hotaru dan putri kecilnya terbang ke Milan menggunakan salah satu pesawat komersil. Naas, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak ada satupun korban selamat, termasuk Hotaru dan Hiashi.

Dua peti mati di hadapan Hiashi benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Hiashi kembali ke Jepang untuk mengantar istri dan anaknya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

Hari demi hari Hiashi lalui tanpa semangat hidup sedikit pun. Lalu, suatu hari bel rumah Hiashi berbunyi. Tidak ada orang, hanya sebuah tabung besar yang berisi sebuah boneka perempuan cantik berambut panjang berwarna indigo, matanya berwarna ungu pucat dan kulitnya benar-benar putih. Satu hal yang Hiashi ketahui, boneka yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar mirip dengan putri kecilnya yang tidak ditakdirkan berumur panjang.

Hiashi membawa boneka tersebut ke toko pakaian miliknya, ia mengganti pakaian boneka tersebut dengan salah satu pakaian yang ada di toko. Hiashi lembur semalaman untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai karena terlalu larut dalam duka. Saat pagi menjelang, Hiashi benar-benar takjub melihat boneka yang ia terima dari seseorang tak dikenal berubah menjadi manusia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang boneka kepada Hiashi, orang pertama yang ia temui saat berubah menjadi manusia.

"Aku.. Aku Ayahmu" Hiashi menganggap Tuhan telah mengirimkan boneka hidup padanya untuk menggantikan anaknya yang telah menunggunya di Surga.

"Lalu, aku siapa?" sang boneka berjalan pelan menghampiri Hiashi meminta penjelasan.

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, kau adalah anakku"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hiashi dan boneka hidup miliknya meninggalkan Konoha dan lebih memilih memulai hidup baru di luar negeri. Setiap 3 tahun, Hiashi dan Hinata selalu berpindah tempat. Hinata menjadi manusia selama 24 jam sebelum salah satu jenis air keras mengenai jemari kakinya saat menjadi siswa di salah satu sekolah. Setelah terkena air keras, jemari kaki Hinata menjadi plastik selamanya, selain itu efek air keras yang mengenai bagian tubuh Hinata membuat Hinata tetap menjadi manusia di siang hari namun pada malam hari ia kembali menjadi boneka.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

" _sou kaaa..._ " Sasuke mengangguk pelan mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" Sasuke memandang tangan Hinata yang masih dibalut perban, tangan yang menjadi plastik saat seluruh tubuh Hinata menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Tanganku menjadi plastik, mungkin waktuku menjadi manusia di siang hari akan semakin berkurang dan mungkin juga aku akan menjadi boneka selamanya..." Hinata mengatakan hal terburuk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu menemanimu" Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Hinata akan tetap menjadi manusia di siang hari.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, Sasuke?" Hinata memandang langit biru cerah di atasnya.

"Kita akan tetap bersama, kau menjadi boneka di malam hari, kita bertemu dan melakukan segalanya di siang hari" Sasuke berusaha menepis segala rasa pesimis dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidup, kau harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa..." lagi-lagi, Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar panti asuhan?" Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikan anak kecil yang berlari menggunakan topi kuning khas taman kanak-kanak.

"Panti asuhan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Umm, panti asuhan adalah tempat pengasuhan anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Menurutku, semua anak adalah sesuatu yang harus kita jaga meski kita tidak tahu siapa orang tua mereka. Lalu, jika kita menikah dan kita tidak memiliki anak, ada begitu banyak anak yang menunggu seseorang untuk mengasuhnya. Kita bisa mengasuh salah satu dari mereka dan menganggapnya sebagai anak kita. Jadi, mengapa masalah kecil seperti itu membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Sasuke sangat serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Sasuke..." Hinata hanya mampu bergumam pelan saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menyepelekan banyak masalah besar hanya untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Hinata, ada yang bilang bahwa semua laki-laki hanya berjuang di awal, hubungan sepasang kekasih akan sangat manis pada tahap pendekatan tapi akan sangat membosankan pada tahap setelahnya. Kau tahu? Aku berbeda. Entah itu tahap pendekatan atau tahap selanjutnya, hari ini atau besok jika kelak kita menikah, aku akan selalu membuat segalanya menjadi sesuatu yang manis" Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir Sasuke, Hinata merasakan tangannya hangat oleh genggaman tangan putih Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke melakukan aktifitasnya di sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, belajar di kelas, bermain basket, bertanding futsal dan latihan band. Sedangkan Hinata, memilih menunggu Sasuke di rumah saja. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke akan mampir di rumah Hinata untuk menjelaskan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru di sekolah. Selebihnya, Sasuke akan pulang setelah Hinata menjadi boneka.

"Aku membeli dua, ini untukmu..." gadis berambut pink menawarkan minuman dingin kepada Sasuke yang berkeringat setelah memenangkan pertandingan futsal persahabatan antara kelasnya melawan kelas lain.

" _Arigatou..._ " Sasuke mengambil minuman yang diberikan Sakura lalu duduk di tepi lapangan.

" _Well done,_ Sasuke. Kau bermain dengan sangat baik" Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke sambil meminum minuman kalengnya.

" _Umm.. Arigatou_.." hanya kata terima kasih yang dapat Sasuke katakan.

"Sasuke, menurutmu aku ini gadis yang seperti apa?" Sakura meletakkan minumannya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih menggunakan _jersey_ bola bernomor punggung 23. Sasuke balik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin aku menyayangimu dan yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu dari awal kita masuk sekolah ini dan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang serasi, kau populer aku juga, kau pintar aku pun tidak kalah pintarnya denganmu. Tapi aku tidak puas jika hanya mendengar perkataan orang lain, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Sasuke.." Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, Sakura sedang mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Sakura. Kau gadis yang baik, kau juga cantik dan kau memang pintar..." Sasuke berucap sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sakura.

"Entah mengapa senyummu seakan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak biasa terhadapku.." Mata Sakura masih intens menatap Sasuke yang memandang lapangan futsal.

"Sakura... Menurutmu saling menyayangi itu seperti apa?" Sasuke menerawang jauh terhadap seseorang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Saling menyayangi berarti ada keinginan yang besar untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Hidup dan melalui hari tua bersama adalah momen yang sesungguhnya. Saling menyayangi bukan tentang kita yang terlihat cocok dan serasi di mata orang lain, bahkan ketika kita memiliki banyak persamaan bukan berarti kita merasa cocok" Sasuke menatap minuman kalengnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyayangi seseorang?"

"Aku menyayangi seseorang saat ini. Sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak mengharapkan banyak hal darinya. Ia bisa terus hidup dan tersenyum bersamaku, hanya itu yang aku harapkan"

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengaku? Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, Sasuke. Apa aku tak terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku?" Sakura merasa tidak terima perasaannya tidak dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura... Ada begitu banyak laki-laki yang kau temui. Hampir semuanya, mereka melihatmu sekali dan langsung menyukaimu. Mereka meminta alamat e-mailmu lalu berkirim pesan padamu sepanjang waktu, mereka mengajakmu bertemu dan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya..." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada suara yang sangat halus, takut melukai perasaan Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" Mata Sakura mulai berair.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari kebersamaan, awalnya kita tidak menyukai seseorang tapi kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dan akhirnya kita saling menyukai. Itu yang aku inginkan, Sakura. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku..."

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke melakukan hal yang telah ia lakukan beberapa hari terakhir, mampir ke rumah Hinata dan pulang setelah Hinata menjadi boneka. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata yang menjadi boneka sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya pulang ke rumah.

"Dua hari lagi aku dan bandku akan naik panggung resmi, jangan khawatir aku akan merekamnya untukmu" Sasuke berucap sambil mengelus pelan kepala Hinata sebelum matahari terbenam.

Hari minggu biasanya Sasuke habiskan untuk tidur sepanjang hari di kamarnya tapi tidak dengan hari minggu kali ini. Ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk mandi lalu menuju rumah Hinata.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memutar knop pintu rumah Hinata, biasanya ketika ia datang Hinata akan menyambutnya.

Sasuke mencari Hinata ke seluruh bagian rumah lantai dasar tapi tidak menemukan sosok Hinata. Dengan hati yang tak karuan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Hinata.

"Hinataa...!" Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Hinata, sinar matahari begitu cerah hari ini, kamar Hinata pun tampak terang oleh sinar matahari pagi tapi mengapa-

"Me-mengapa masih menjadi boneka..." bibir Sasuke bergetar, kakinya tak beranjak dari posisinya di depan pintu menyaksikan Hinata yang masih kaku menjadi boneka plastik. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tapi mengapa Hinata masih menjadi boneka?

Sasuke mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, Ia melangkah menghampiri jendela Hinata dan membuka semua tirai membiarkan sinar matahari lebih menyinari Hinata.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak cukup cahaya matahari?" setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sasuke, ia mendorong boneka plastik dihadapannya untuk lebih dekat dengan jendela. Sasuke berusaha mengubah Hinata menjadi manusia dengan mendekatkannya ke jendela untuk mendapatkan sinar matahari lebih.

"Ada apa Hinata? Sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi? Kenapa kau tidak bangun? Ayo, bangun Hinata. Jangan bermain-main denganku...!" Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Hinata, ia berbicara seolah Hinata yang menjadi boneka bisa mendengarnya.

 _Hari itu, aku terkena air raksa untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Suatu saat, kau mungkin akan menemukan diriku menjadi boneka selamanya._

Sasuke mengingat kata-kata yang pernah Hinata ucapkan padanya. Hari ini mungkin hari yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata, hari dimana Sasuke akan menemukannya menjadi boneka selamanya.

"Kumohon, jangan hari ini..." Sasuke memeluk tubuh plastik yang ada di hadapannya, mata _onyx_ yang selalu tampil hitam dan memikat hari ini tampak sayu dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

"Kau ingin kita melakukan apa hari ini Hinata..." Sasuke masih tak melepas pelukannya, ia memperdalam dan mengeratkan dekapan tangannya.

"Kau ingin bermain layang-layang di pantai? Semua orang akan melakukannya di sore hari, Hinata tapi tak apa jika kau ingin melakukannya di siang. Kita akan membeli layang-layang besar berwarna biru 'kan? Ayo bangun... aku tidak ingin bermain layang-layang sendiri... kumohon, bangun.. Hinata...!"

Hinata tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda ia akan berubah menjadi manusia. Sasuke kehabisan kata, ia menyerah, ia melonggarkan pelukannya, kakinya lemas tak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Sasuke duduk menatap Hinata yang tersenyum memandang lurus dengan tubuh plastik yang kaku.

Sasuke duduk sepanjang hari memandang Hinata, melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung menjadi manusia di siang hari adalah hal yang tak bisa Sasuke terima. Tanpa makanan, tanpa minuman, Sasuke bahkan tak beranjak dari kursi tempatnya memperhatikan Hinata dari pagi hingga matahari hampir tenggelam. Sasuke menatap kosong pada Hinata, semua kata-kata memohonnya tak mampu mengubah Hinata. Hari ini, untuk beberapa menit saja Sasuke hanya ingin melihat Hinata berkedip dan mendengar Hinata berbicara, namun harapan Sasuke sirna ketika matanya menatap matahari tenggelam. Hari berakhir, Hinata tetap menjadi boneka. Sasuke menyerah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi akan dimulai..!" suara Naruto terdengar sangat panik diseberang telpon, belum lagi suasana di tempat Naruto sepertinya sedang ramai. Tentu saja, hari ini jadwal konser band Sasuke. Band _indie_ yang mulai di lirik kalangan anak muda.

"Baiklah, dasar berisik" Sasuke memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke hari ini adalah Sasuke yang jauh dari kesan anak sekolah yang mengenakan seragam membosankan. Hari ini Sasuke tampak sangat _casual_ dengan kaos hitam polos, _jeans_ dan _sneakers_ converse _navy_. Ia berdiri santai melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memandangi boneka cantik yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau kelelahan? Kau memang butuh banyak waktu istirahat jika kau lelah tapi aku menunggumu, Hinata. Hari ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu favorit kita, aku tidak akan merekamnya. Jika aku merekamnya dan kau tidak bisa melihatnya, aku akan semakin terluka... Bisakah kau untuk sekedar mendengar saja? Mendengar betapa aku mencintaimu melalui lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan untukmu?"

Jalan di sekitar pelataran kawasan pertokoan Konoha ramai oleh kerumunan orang yang akan menyaksikan salah satu band anak SMA yang ramai menjadi buah bibir seantero kota Konoha. Namun, di tengah keramaian tersebut suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening memandang seseorang yang berjalan pelan sambil mendorong sesuatu.

Sasuke memasukkan Hinata ke dalam lemari etalase lalu menaruhnya di atas papan beroda dan mendorongnya pelan menuju tempat konsernya. Sasuke tahu, saat Hinata menjadi boneka Hinata tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat tapi Sasuke tetap nekat membawa Hinata dalam bentuk boneka untuk menyaksikan penampilannya.

"Apa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang menurunkan lemari berisi boneka. Sasuke tak menjawab, Sasuke sangat hati-hati menurunkan lemari etalase Hinata.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu. Boneka ini mirip seseorang" Gaara tampak berpikir keras memperhatikan boneka yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke memilih diam dan memperbaiki letak boneka jelmaan gadis yang ia sayangi.

"Tolong jangan ada yang menghalangi boneka ini, penonton yang lainnya di mohon untuk menonton di belakang boneka ini" Dengan nada sopan, Sasuke memperingatkan orang-orang yang sudah mengitari panggung agar tak menghalangi Hinata.

Panggung tempat Sasuke konser memang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar beberapa jengkal saja tapi panggung tersebut di desain dengan tatanan yang tak biasa. Sasuke mengambil gitarnya dan berdiri di belakang _microphone_. Ia menyentuh gitarnya dan menekan _chord_ secara teratur, _onyx_ Sasuke tak lepas dari boneka yang tersenyum manis di depannya, bersamaan dengan suara gitar Sasuke suara gemuruh penonton terdengar memekakkan telinga.

 _Title © Living Dolls_

 _Artist © One Ok Rock_

 _Song fic_

 _Sasuke's pov_

 _ **Are we living in the same world?**_

 _-Apa kita hidup di dunia yang sama?-_

 _ **Boku to kimi kotae wa nai kedo**_

 _-Aku dan kau, jawabannya tidak tapi..-_

 _ **Unmei no deai sae dareka no kimegoto de**_

 _-Pertemuan ini takdir, jika seseorang masing-masing memutuskannya-_

.

Hinata, apa kita hidup di dunia yang sama? Mungkin kau akan menjawab TIDAK hanya karena kau sebuah boneka hidup. Kau salah, meski kita berbeda tapi kita berdua bernafas di bawah langit yang sama, kita melangkah di atas bumi yang sama. Apa kau merasa pertemuan kita adalah sebuah takdir? Menurutmu mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanmu denganku? Karena Tuhan tahu hanya aku yang bisa mengerti dan memahamimu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyayangimu, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Lalu, mengapa kau tak tersenyum padaku hari ini?

Ku mohon, bangunlah... Hinata...

.

 _ **If I can touch your heart**_

 _-Jika aku bisa menyentuh hatimu-_

 _ **I can tell how you feel**_

 _-Aku bisa katakan bagaimana perasaanmu-_

 _ **Subete tsukuraretairu ki ga shite**_

 _-Aku bisa merasakan semua yang ada padamu-_

 _ **Na mo naki hitu, boku igai wa**_

 _-Orang-orang tanpa nama, kecuali aku-_

 _ **They are all the same looking like dolls**_

 _-Mereka semua terlihat sama, terlihat seperti boneka-_

 _._

Hinata, pertemuan kita berawal dari sesuatu yang sangat manis, pertemuan yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan sepanjang hidupku. Hari ini, kau berdiri kaku di hadapanku, semua orang tersenyum, tertawa dan meneriakkan namaku, lalu mengapa kau diam? Mengapa kau tak bergerak sedikitpun? Dirimu adalah sebagian dari diriku, aku bisa merasakan semua yang ada padamu, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana besarnya keinginanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayangi, begitupun dengan diriku, Hinata.

Kau tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menjadi boneka selamanya, Hinata. Kau memiliki aku, kau memiliki seseorang yang sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Hinata.

Kembalilah seperti hari terakhir aku mencium keningmu...

.

 _ **Ai wo shiru koto de, genjitsu ga mietekita ki ga suru**_

 _-Dengan mengetahui cinta, aku bisa merasakan kenyataan yang terlihat-_

 _ **Ikiru imi wo soba de te wo nigiri kaesu kimi ga**_

 _-Dalam arti hidup dan kembali memegang tanganmu-_

 _ **Sabitsuiteiru sekai ni utagai wo motsu jibun ga itakedo**_

 _-Di dunia yang berkarat ini, aku sendiri memiliki keraguan tapi-_

 _ **The answer you gave me**_

 _-Jawaban yang kau berikan padaku-_

 _ **First love that you brough me**_

 _-Cinta pertama yang kau bawa padaku-_

 _ **Kokoro wa kumori wa naze?**_

 _-Lalu mengapa pikiranku mendung?-_

.

Hinata, semua orang bilang bahwa cinta itu buta. Apa aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu salah? Apa kau pernah mendengarku mempertanyakan tentang kekuatan cinta? Awalnya, ku pikir kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan magis dan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal lainnya, aku begitu ragu terhadap hal yang satu ini. Namun, setelah bertemu denganmu aku menemukan kekuatan cinta yang ku pertanyakan selama ini, kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan yang mampu menguatkan kita, kekuatan yang selalu membuat kita menyadari kenyataan dan kekuatan yang mendorong kita melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Kau memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, kau membawa cinta pertama dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku bahagia dengan semua ini, tapi bagaimana aku bisa bahagia ketika orang yang memberi jawaban padaku bahkan tak mampu mendengarku malam ini?

Hinata, apa jadinya aku tanpamu? Bangunlah dan tolong selamatkan hidupku...

.

 _ **Taiyou ga nobottemo kimi wa hitomi wo tojita mama**_

 _-Matahari terbit, meski kau masih menutup matamu-_

 _ **Kono yo de saigo no namida wo sotto negashite itayo**_

 _-Di dunia ini, di air mata terakhir yang perlahan mengalir-_

 _ **Kimi wa ayatsuri ningyou jyanakute boku dake no mono dattanda**_

 _-Kau bukan boneka seperti halnya diriku-_

 _ **Kono nukumori wa me dewa mirenaiyo**_

 _-Kehangatan ini tak terlihat oleh mata-_

 _._

Hinata... Kemarin, kau menjadi Hinata yang melakukan segalanya dengan tersenyum. Mengapa hari ini kau berbeda? Bahkan setelah matahari terbit kau masih kaku dengan tubuh plastikmu. Air mataku mengalir, air mataku benar-benar mengalir mencoba menolak terhadap takdir yang ada pada dirimu. Meski kenyataan mengatakan kau adalah boneka hidup tapi bagiku kau bukan boneka, kau adalah manusia seutuhnya seperti halnya diriku.

Sekali lagi, ku mohon pada siapapun dan apapun saat ini. Tolong, kembalikan dia...

.

.

.

Lagu dari band aliran _J-Rock_ yang di nyanyikan oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya berakhir, tepukan tangan meriah menandakan penampilan Sasuke sangat memukau. Tak ada raut wajah bahagia yang tampak pada Sasuke, hanya wajah datar tak semangat melakukan apapun.

Acara selesai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai berpamitan pulang pada Sasuke, orang-orang yang menonton pun perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkan area panggung. Hanya Sasuke dan bonekanya yang tersisa. Sasuke tidak ingin pulang malam ini, matanya masih enggan tertidur. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke taman kota Konoha yang sudah sangat sepi, hanya lampu taman yang bersinar remang-remang. Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku, meminum salah satu minuman favoritnya.

"Hmm... pukul 3 pagi ya. Sudah seharusnya sepi..." Sasuke menatap jam tangannya, ia merasakan angin malam yang berhembus membelai rambut ravennya.

"Baiklah, kita menghabiskan malam ini di sini Hinata. Sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini?" Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku terluka. Iya, aku memang sangat terluka saat ini tapi jika aku kembali dilahirkan di kehidupan kedua, aku akan meminta dilahirkan dan menjalani kehidupan yang sama dengan apa yang aku alami saat ini" Sasuke meneguk minumannya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Sasuke..." Untuk sepersekian detik, jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak mendengar suara pelan dan lembut yang terdengar tak jauh darinya.

"Ayo, kita pulang..." sehelai pakaian terasa hangat menutupi punggung Sasuke yang dari tadi terkena angin malam.

Sasuke berdiri memutar pandangannya, matanya tak berkedip. Meski hanya di terangi lampu taman yang redup tapi pandangan Sasuke masih sangat jelas menangkap sosok seorang... Hinata.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke... Hari ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan suasana malam hari tapi aku ingin kita pulang saja"

Sasuke masih tak mampu berujar apapun, Hinata memeluknya erat. Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kesimpulannya adalah... Hinata hidup di malam hari. Hinata menjadi manusia di malam hari. Tangan dan jemari kaki Hinata yang terkena air keras menjadi bagian sempurna tubuh manusia. Apa Hinata telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?

.

.

.

Sinar matahari hangat kadang tak hanya kita rasakan di pagi hari tapi kita juga dapat merasakannya di sore hari. Debur ombak, pasir putih, anak kecil berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain, hal yang sangat indah jika kita bisa melalui hari di pantai bersama seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup kita.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Sasuke kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, kaos putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Layang-layangnya belum terbang" Hinata menyerahkan layang-layang warna biru kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi sebentar lagi sore, bukankah kau-..." Sasuke memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bahkan bisa berlari sepanjang malam di pantai ini..." Hinata kembali berlari berusaha menerbangkan layang-layangnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum lega.

"Aku lupa ternyata malam hari bukan hal yang menakutkan lagi buatmu..."

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berdampingan beralaskan pasir putih, mereka tak ingin melewati sedetik pun menyaksikan matahari terbenam di ujung laut. Hinata menceritakan banyak hal, termasuk hari saat Sasuke menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka malam itu. Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke dan suara riuh penonton yang menyaksikannya, hanya saja Hinata tak mampu melihat Sasuke. Lalu perlahan-lahan tubuh plastiknya menjadi tubuh manusia seutuhnya sebelum fajar tiba, Hinata menjadi manusia sepanjang hari.

"Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar memandang langit yang mulai gelap, ia begitu bahagia. Matahari telah berpamitan kepada mereka dan Hinata masih tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Mungkin mencoba makanan khas malam hari di Konoha atau menonton film sampai pagi" Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas pasir putih.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan satu hal saat ini..." Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Hinata menutup matanya, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Selanjutnya, kalian bayangkan saja sendiri ^_^

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Ah, fic ngaret ini akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini pendek sih, tapi semoga bisa menghibur teman-teman dan membuat kita lebih menghargai hidup.

Terima kasih udah baca fic ini sampai selesai, semoga masih niat baca fic-fic gaje Kika yang lainnya.


End file.
